


He’s Gone.

by smp2108



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I have no idea how to write, Ranboo POV, implied awesamdude, kind of detailed injuries, tommy fuckin dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smp2108/pseuds/smp2108
Summary: Ranboo goes to visit Dream and Tommy in the prison, and discovers that it all went wrong.
Kudos: 5





	He’s Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting something on ao3. I am also adding warnings for gore, death, and blacking out. I literally wrote this in math class so this isn’t going to be amazing, but I really like it.

I arrive inside the prison and let my eyes wander to adorn the walls consisting of netherite and obsidian. My reflection shines against the smooth stone, I use it to fix my black and white split hair with my hands, messy from my walk here. I approach the warden who stands behind a lecturn. My heart pounds as I remember what i’m here for. 

The warden stares up at me with a serious gaze as he gives me a keycard and leads me into a locker. He seems intimidating, and I feel ridiculous considering I’m at least a foot taller than him. I’m directed to put my items into a wooden chest, and the keycard in an ender chest, so I can access it later. When I finish, pistons cover the chests with obsidian. 

After this, the warden leads me through a rigorous and intricate process of making sure I brought nothing in. I admire the prison’s mechanisms, and walls again, thinking about how it would be impossible to escape or break through it. Even if it was possible, it would take weeks.

We finally got to the final cell, which contains a good friend of mine, and the complete opposite. My enemy. _Our enemy_. A manipulative, sociopathic, psychopath. I shudder as I think about all of the pain he has caused. He deserves to be here. 

Lava falls from the ceiling. The brilliant orange wall lights up the room and reminds me of what i’m afraid to reunite with. The warden demands me to sign various agreements, and to understand the risks and guidelines for me to be in here. 

The warden moves a lever down to activate the mechanism that stops the lava flow from above. I watch as it falls, one block at a time, slowly revealing the highly protected cell.

I look into the small room petrified, as I see the boy on the floor; nose bloodied, body bruised and limp. Horribly injured. It’s hard to believe a human did this. My heart drops as I see the older man towered above his lifeless form, staring at us with a grin. Just like his stupid mask, which was confiscated before he got here. 

I feel sick. The hot air from the lava moat below causes me to hyperventilate as I realize the boy is gone for good this time. He’s gone. I feel dizzy. My world is in slow motion as I fall to the ground. The last thing I remember before I black out is the warden, kneeling above me, wondering if I am okay. I’m not. _He’s gone._


End file.
